


Okay, I'm Ticklish.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Just a cute fic about the boys realizing the other is ticklish.





	Okay, I'm Ticklish.

It was an early Saturday morning when Ian was already out of bed and getting ready for the day.  
Ian watched as Mickey slept, he was in a pretty deep sleep and obviously not budging anytime soon.  
The fiery redhead walked over to his lover sleeping peacefully when he decided he would do one of his favorite things in order to wake his sleepy man awake. 

Ian ran his fingers up and down a shirtless Mickeys stomach, shortly after he heard a small “Stop it” spoken while half giggling, as Mickey quickly lifted the covers over himself.  
Mickey squirmed under the covers before readjusting on his side, away from Ian.  
“You have to get up” Ian exclaimed, laughing along to the sound of Mickeys giggles.  
“Nuh uh” Mickey smirked, still half hiding under the warm sheets.  
“I swear you must love this shit” Ian smirked as he jumped on top of Mickey, reaching under the blankets for more bare skin.  
Mickey let out a small yelp as he wiggled around the covers, “GALLAGHER, I SWEAR.”  
“You don’t scare me” Ian laughed as he joined Mickey under the sheets and started tickling him. 

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, slightly panting and finally tapping Ians legs to tap out.  
Ian kissed Mickey on the cheek and cuddled up behind him, feeling his stomach and back moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.  
“You’re an asshole” Mickey laughed as he embraced Ian.  
“I think you secretly like it” Ian smiled and nuzzled into Mickeys neck.  
After a few minutes of this Mickey got out of bed and watched as a fully satisfied with himself Ian was just lying there smiling.  
“It’s not fair that you’re not ticklish” Mickey explained as he buttoned his pants.  
Ian just smirked and threw a shirt at Mickey.  
“Let’s go, we said we’d help with the yard work over an hour ago” Ian hopped out of bed and threw some shoes on before grabbing the keys and walking out the door. 

On the whole way to Fionas house, Mickey sat in silence, thinking of all the ways he could get back at Ian and coming up with nothing.  
Fiona had just moved into a new house and all the Gallagher’s (including Mickey) said they’d help her make it look nice.  
When Ian and Mickey pulled up to the house, Fiona was already outside and waved them down.  
“You just couldn’t wait huh?” Ian laughed as he walked toward his sister who was dirty head to toe.  
“You two took long enough” Fiona laughed knowing all too well that Mickey had overslept as usual.  
“If this one didn’t want to tickle me for thirty minutes we would’ve been here sooner” Mickey gestured as Ian.  
Ian just stuck his tongue out at Mickey playfully before being met with a middle finger back. 

After a few minutes went by Lip came out from inside the house and started helping with the yard, everyone got along really well and made conversation but it all led back to what Mickey said earlier, considering Ian was still trying to poke fun at the situation, every so often passing by Mickey and poking his sides or something of that nature.  
Ian walked by Mickey to head inside for something and just like that tickled him before scurrying off inside.  
“You’re dead” Mickey whispered as he raised an eyebrow at Ian who was laughing as he headed inside. 

Lip and Fiona nodded at each other almost in silent agreement, before Lip told Mickey “Hey, you know he’s ticklish too right?”  
Fiona nodded at Mickey as she could see this obviously caught his attention.  
Mickey stabbed the shovel into the dirt and leaned on it “I’m listening.”

Fiona laughed “he probably told you he isn’t right?”  
Mickey just thought to himself before saying “well I’ve tried everything and he literally doesn’t budge, so I guess I just assumed he isn’t.”  
Lip and Fiona laughed together knowing that Ian had definitely been playing a part. 

Fiona couldn’t help but roll her eyes “when all the kids were younger he was the one who was the most ticklish and everyone would get him for it.”  
Before anyone else could say anything Ian walked back outside with some waters for everyone, realizing how silent everyone had been he looked around confused. “What just happened?”

“Nothing” all three said in unison before continuing their work.  
Ian looked around weirdly for a minute before passing out the waters and getting back to his portion of the yard work.

Mickey was bummed that they couldn’t continue the conversation because Ian had interrupted.  
Until Lip and Fiona caught his eye, they were both looking at him.  
Fiona was gesturing to her hips and Lip was patting his shoulders.  
Mickey raised an eyebrow in confusion until they both gestured over to Ian who obviously wasn’t paying attention.  
“Oh” Mickey mouthed and looked over at Ian who was bent down at the moment.

After everyone had been working in the yard for a few hours, they all went inside and ate some food.  
Mickey and Ian were sitting at the table alone together when Mickey let the idea cross his mind again, thinking to himself that if it didn’t work it was just another failed attempt but at least it was worth a try.  
Mickey pulled Ian’s chair closer to him, between his legs and started kissing him.  
Ian instantly feel into Mickeys trap and started kissing him back, putting his arms around Mickeys neck and making himself completely vulnerable.  
That’s when Mickey shot right toward Ian’s hips and Ian bucked and let out a small laugh.  
“I fucking hate you guys” Ian hollered from the kitchen as his siblings all sat a room away and couldn’t stop laughing. 

Ian looked back at Mickey with a smile, “I guess my plan backfired.”  
Mickey just raised an eyebrow and in a mocking voice said ““you must love this shit”  
and continued to tickle Ian until he tapped out.

“Fine you win” Ian said before giving Mickey another kiss.  
“Always do” Mickey smirked before getting up and putting their bowls away.  
Ian could just feel the butterflies in his stomach; he just loves Mickey so much. 

“Always do” he repeated before leaving the room, as Ian quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I know... I've been gone for a long time. :(


End file.
